Ride Me Off Into The Sunset
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: James wants to take Kate for a ride on his motorcycle, but she's quite hestitant. Will he able to convince her? Kinda fluffy :)


**A/N This one-shot right here is for ****kachilee07****. This was her request, so all credit goes to her. I don't think it came out how you were asking, but I did my best and I hope you like it. And the end sucks, but oh well hehe. Also, ****CarlosLover****, I haven't forgotten about your one-shot, I hope to get it written and up tomorrow. Thanks for being patient with me those of you who requested these :) AND, for those of you who haven't checked out ****kachilee07**** 's work yet, cuz she JUST started writing, go do it! You will be pleasantly surprised...and remember, reviews are food for the author's soul!**

"Hey...James", I say, surprised to find him on the other side of my front door. Ten seconds ago when the doorbell rang, I welcomed the interruption from my terribly boring day. It's Sunday and everyone seems to have plans, so I've just been dallying around browsing through my work planner, trying to embed my crazy schedule for this week in my head.

"Hi Kate", he smiles, and I step aside, allowing him to come in, but feel frumpy when I realize I'm wearing a pair of jeans and my Minnie Mouse shirt. Hey, just because I'm twenty three doesn't mean I'm too old for Disney okay? But I do kinda like to only wear it when no one is around.

"What's up?", I ask and resume my seat on the couch, motioning for the handsome man to sit. God, James Diamond just makes me nervous. I watch as he folds his body in half to sit on my recliner and bite back the urge to sigh at his biceps; they're bulging out even without him flexing, it's insane and completely sexy. He's so perfect and hot...and I'm just Kate. We met when I became an assistant to Big Time Rush for two weeks when the other one had an injury, and we quickly became friends. Sadly, that's all we'll ever be because I don't think James sees me in the girlfriend way; nor do I strut around in practically non-existen clothes and try to throw myself at him.

"Well Kendall and Amanda asked me to join them for lunch, I was thinking you might wanna come with?" Both of his eyebrows raise in question.

I think it over for all of two seconds before deciding why the hell not? "Sure, just let me go get changed". I don't want to sound too eager but I'm minutes away from banging my head into the wall repeatedly out of boredom, or even watching The Little Mermaid for the 378,857th time. Don't get me wrong, I love that movie but I highly doubt that anyone would be impressed to learn that I can actually repeat the whole movie, word for word...backwards.

I close the leather book and get to my feet before I'm stopped by James standing up himself.

"Oh no, what you're wearing is fine. It's cute actually", he grins a little, making me blush.

"Oh ok", I sink my teeth into my bottom lip. "Then I'll just grab my purse and keys and we can get out of here."

"Just bring your keys", the tall brunette waves his hand in front of himself. "I'll pay for you."

I consider it a little bit odd, but I won't complain. With a shrug I walk to the door and slip into a pair of pink flats to match my top and snag the keychain from it's hook on the mail rack and slide it into my pocket. "All ready", I announce with a smile.

We step out into the sunshine and I take a nice deep breath. It's eighty degrees and not a cloud in sight, just perfect for a day in May, in the fabulous L.A. "Nice day", I comment, not paying attention to anything but the butterflies grazing by the bushes until James grabs my arm. This is when I notice _it_, and my whole body freezes up.

"A motorcyle?", I turn to James and raise an eyebrow.

"Yup, she's mine and you're gonna take a ride with me today", he smiles widely, making my heart pound ferociously into my ribcage.

"Umm", I take a step back and thrust a finger in the air while laughing nervously. "You know, I kinda forgot that my brother was supposed to come over today to watch the football game on t.v." I feel like a total ass for lying, but it's a bit easier than to admit that I'm afraid.

James's lips turn up to one side and his eyes narrow slightly. "You're an only child, Kate. AND it's May, football season is way over", he tells me matter of factly.

I'm busted and my cheeks heat up again. "I-I", I stutter around for an excuse, but come up completely empty. "I didn't even know you had a bike", I blurt out. My eyes roam over the black and red Ninja; it's nice but I'm not getting on that thing.

"Logan convinced me a while ago to try his and I loved it. There's nothing like riding on the open road with the breeze blowing through your hair", he sighs and slips his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans. Oh how I'm jealous of that fabric right now, hugging those powerful thighs.

"I don't know James", I walk backwards for a few more steps, intimidated by the motorcyle.

"Kate", this comes out much like a whine, and I love the way it sounds. "Please. Just take a ride with me. It'll be fun."

Ugh, does he have to be so adorable? "I...", I trail off for a moment and let my eyes drop from his, to the pavement underneath my feet. "I'm scared okay". I cross my arms over my chest as if that will help protect me. "I've ridden by accidents and I've seen stuff on t.v. I am rather fond of all my body parts and would like to keep them."

This earns a chuckle from Mr. Diamond. "But I would be careful with you. I promise."

Nope. No can do. "No James", I say firmly, as the image of a dude getting up off the pavement with a chapped ass runs through my head.

"Look", he takes a step closer to me, and with his big strides it covers half of the distance between us, and points towards the object in question. "I have two helmets and I've been riding for a couple months. I even got my motorcycle license three weeks ago, so you're perfectly safe with me."

He's almost pleading and it's hard to hear him asking so much for me just to take a ride with him. "James...", I take a deep breath and my chest constricts.

Said man takes one more stride towards me and rests his hands on my shoulders. "Look at me, Kate", he urges and I of course comply because I would do anything for him...except get on that motorcycle. There are no seatbelts and no confines, if one thing goes wrong, we'll both be flying through the air, to God only knows where.

Those hazel eyes soften and inwardly I roll my eyes. He knows just how to get what he wants. "Don't you trust me?", he asks.

"I do...", I lift a shoulder to my chin and close my eyes. "But I'm just..."

The heat of his hands knead my shoulders as his hypntozing voice takes over. "Having a natural reaction to something you're afraid of, which is perfectly normal, and I don't care if we have to stand here all day, you're gonna get on the back of my bike and let me take you for a ride."

"I don't know how to ride that thing", I pout, but observe as his lips curl up at the edges and his hazel orbs twinkle with excitement. I don't know if my arms will even reach the handlebars.

"All you have to do is hold onto me. I'll be driving it. You keep your feet up on the pegs and lean into turns when I do. It's that easy."

"But-"

"But nothing, Kate. It's easy and you're gonna do it because I'm not taking no for an answer", he taps his foot on the concrete.

"Fine", I can't believe I utter the simple word, but I do. James grabs my wrist and drags me over to the motorcycle. "Just trust me", he says as puts a helmet over my head and hooks up the straps. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you", he gives me a smile and taps the top of the helmet and straddles the bike. "Once I get it started, you get on behind me and hold me real tight got it?"

"Yeah", I tell him and nod my head. Hold on real tight? If that means squeezing you so hard that your blood gets constricted from pumping through a whole half of your body, then I am going pro on that one.

I jump when the engine roars to life and watch as he adjusts a few switches, then waves me over. My legs are weak and trembling as I walk to him, and klutzily get on behind him. I press the front of my body flush against his back and wrap my arms around his waist, linking my hands together. I manage to get out a fast prayer to the man upstairs before we start moving forward on two wheels and close my eyes tightly.

Luckily the part of the seat behind James is raised higher so my chin rests just about on his shoulder, but I'm too chicken to see what's in front of us, so I turn my head to the side and settle my cheek on his back. His muscles stretch and make themselves known with every movement under his t-shirt and soon I find myself opening my eyes, and enjoying the wind whipping around us. Riding a motorcycle is definitely a rush, and its not as bad as I thought it would be.

The ride to the restaurant is only about twenty minutes and we meet all the guys and their respective others, and enjoy an easy-going long late lunch/early dinner. James gets quiet towards me and I ask him several times if everything's okay. For some reason I get paranoid that I did something to upset him. Did it bother him that bad because it took so much for me to finally agree? It's not that I don't trust James, I don't trust vehicles without seatbelts, that's all. I don't know but he seems fine with everyone else so I do my best to ignore it.

After a couple hours our friends begin to depart two by two until it's just us left. "Do you mind taking a longer ride home?", James asks me as we exit the restaurant. "There's this umm-"

He seems anxious about something, probably scared that I'll tell him no, so I cut him off by putting my hand on his forearm. "It's totally fine", I give him my biggest smile. I know it's so ironic right? Three hours ago I was deathly afraid of the motorcycle, but now I'm excited for the ride home.

We get back on and for the next while, my job is pretty easy, or at least I think it is until my foot slips and I kick into the back of James's leg. He doesn't seem to falter, but keeps going. It happens again a few minutes later and then I'm too busy looking at the scenery as we ride through the small town to lean with him, and next thing I know, we're slowing down pretty much in the middle of nowhere until the bike gradually stops. Uh-oh, did I hurt him? Did I mess him up? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to do?

I don't know why but I climb off the bike apprehensively and begin taking my helmet off when James puts the kickstand down and promptly pulls the one off of his head and stalks toward me. I'm taken off guard and instantly I feel paralyzed as he gets closer and effortlessly removes the helmet from my head and drops it to the ground next to us. I'm sure my eyes are wide as I stare at him, confused. I don't think James would ever hurt me, but I'm having a hard time reading the expression on his face.

Finally I find my voice and offer an apology. "I-I'm sorry James. I wasn't p-paying att-", but I'm cut off when his hands grip both sides of my face and his lips come crashing into mine. I'm shocked and stunned for all two seconds before he pulls away, but doesn't let go. Instead James lets out a deep breath and holds me firmly in place, then starts speaking.

"Kate. I...", he shakes his head and closes his eyes briefly, then tries again. His voice is deeper and more sure this time. "I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. I just like you. I have for a while now and it's getting harder and harder to hide it, especially when you're sitting behind me with your soft body pressed up against mine and all I can smell is your shampoo and your perfume. It's driving me crazy and...and I just needed to tell you", his hands drop from me and he turns around, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I simply couldn't help myself. And now I probably ruined our friendship", he huffs out.

I walk slowly over to the man who's figure towers over mine by almost a foot, and take his hand. When he looks at me, his eyes are wide. "I liked the kiss, James", I smile through my words. "And I like you, too."

"You do?", he stands taller and tilts his head to the side as if he can't believe what I just said.

"Mm-hmm", I nod my head and take his other hand, pulling him into me. I tip my head back so I can gaze into his eyes again and intertwine our fingers, moving them behind my back. "Kiss me again?"

This time when our lips meet, it's soft and gentle, and we're both grinning when we pull away. James rests his forehead on mine and bites onto his lower lip. "It'll be getting dark soon."

"So...", I pose this as a question, obviously missing his point.

"So, the sun will be setting right over there in just a few minutes. Right above the tops of those trees and it's going to beautiful and magical. I think it'd be nice to watch it with you". His thumbs caress my hipbones.

I let my hands skim down his arms and turn my head where his finger is pointing. "Sounds like a great idea", I reply, and let him take my hand, where we climb over the guardrail and sit down in the grass. This time I'm comfy and cozy nestled in front of James, between his thighs with his arms circling me and his head resting on top of mine.


End file.
